Hybrid vehicles generally have an electric drive train, an electrochemical battery as an energy storage device and an internal combustion (IC) engine. Series hybrid vehicles have no mechanical connection between the internal combustion engine and the drive train whereas parallel hybrid systems do have a mechanical cling.